Déballage
by Tidoo
Summary: RogueOne - Et soudain, Cassian se livre et lui dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, sans limite, sans filtre. Et c'est assez contradictoire avec son comportement habituel. Jyn/Cassian
1. Chapter 1

Zal soutenait Cassian avec un air morose et dès qu'elle vit Jyn, son regard se fit incisif et moqueur. Jyn ouvrit la bouche mais la pilote ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Elle poussa le capitaine en sa direction et annonça fièrement :

« Voilà Jyn, Andor. Elle va se charger de ton cas, hein. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Zal glissa ses encouragements à Jyn et elle fit prestement demi-tour laissant la jeune femme avec son supérieur dans les bras et aucun moyen de comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état autre que Chmartut'yunn viha, comme si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit.

« Hé Jyn... Douce Jyn... »

Cassian enroula son bras autour des épaules de Jyn et posa la tête sur son crane avec une familiarité déconcertante. Jamais l'alcool ne le rendait aussi tactile et pourtant, là, clairement, il se collait à elle et si elle avait le moindre doute sur ce qu'il faisait avec son nez dans ses cheveux, il confirma de lui-même.

« Tu sens vraiment bon. »

Avec un rire crispé, Jyn remarqua :

« Ok, Capitaine. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as bu, mais t'en as eu assez. »

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et chercha à l'entrainer dans le couloir mais il résista. Se redressant, il la regarda dans les yeux avec un air un peu perdu et il tendit la main vers sa frange, la repoussant en arrière.

« Pourquoi tu as toujours les cheveux attachés ? »

Il avait l'air sincèrement déçu et Jyn eut envie de rire du ridicule de toute cette situation.

« C'est plus pratique ? Suggéra-t-elle avant de lui attraper le bras pour le guider vers l'intérieur mais il ne bougeait pas.

\- Quand on est en mission, je comprends, mais là ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te caresser les cheveux... »

Jyn cilla, un peu surprise, puis elle s'efforça de calmer les embardées de son cœur en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler à l'ordre mais il la devança.

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te faire. »

Son ton, à la fois rêveur et triste la fit hésiter. Il continuait de la dévisager avec insistance et Jyn se sentit rougir. Alors pour éviter de se ridiculiser, elle choisit de prendre toute cette affaire à la légère et avec une dérision forcée, elle lui proposa d'aller dormir. Clairement, il en avait besoin.

Mais Cassian n'avait pas sommeil. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait rester avec elle et lui faire comprendre.

« J'adore ta bouche, sortit-il d'un coup. »

Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres et il s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sauf qu'il continuait à parler et même si son geste restait en suspens, ses propos étaient plus qu'explicites.

« Parfois, c'est difficile de t'écouter parce que ta bouche me fait tellement envie... Des lèvres pleines et tellement tentantes et je donnerai...

\- Si c'est pour m'annoncer que t'as envie que je te suce, Cassian, je préfèrerais que tu évites, d'accord ? Parce que je veux bien que tu aies bu mais j'aimerais autant...

\- Non ! »

L'intensité de son déni était rassurante mais Jyn était tout de même un peu vexée. Elle n'avait pas choisi sa bouche et elle en avait suffisamment entendu de la part d'autres soldats qui la croyaient trop naïve pour comprendre, d'autres hommes croisés par hasard quand elle aurait pu être désespérée au point de, ou même ici au sein de la Rébellion. Mais de sa part à lui, c'était plus qu'insultant.

« Non, Jyn, reprit-il plus calmement, la main soudain sur sa joue. Jamais. Enfin peut-être pas jamais parce que je ne contrôle pas toujours ce qui me passe par la tête et que je te mentirai si je prétendais n'y avoir jamais pensé mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Il esquissa un sourire et elle sentit ses doigts cherchant doucement les siens.

« Tu sens bon et je me demande tout le temps quel goût tu as, quel goût ont tes lèvres et j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser. Et parfois, quand tu me parles, je regarde tes lèvres et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir parce que ta bouche a l'air délicieuse et tu fais ce truc avec ta langue et j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je voudrais vraiment savoir quel goût tu as. Et te passer la main dans les cheveux. »

Il serra les doigts autour des siens et fit glisser la paume sur sa joue dans son cou pour s'arrêter sous son oreille. Il appuya délicatement le bout de son index juste à la limite de sa jugulaire et Jyn fit un effort réel pour ne pas bouger.

« Je voudrais enfouir mon nez là. »

Il appuya un peu plus fort et Jyn retint son souffle.

« Et t'embrasser encore et encore. Mes lèvres, ma langue, mes dents... laisser des marques sur toute la longueur de ton cou... »

Il inspira profondément et Jyn sentit le bord de sa veste frôler la sienne. Ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éloigner. Pourtant, ils étaient au milieu d'un couloir et ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de bon endroit pour avoir cette conversation mais elle préférait être au calme. Cassian ne bougeait pas, comme s'il attendait une réaction, une permission et Jyn se fit violence pour déglutir et paraître détachée.

« Ok, dit-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton calme et posé. Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu, mais il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu te reposes. »

Elle commença à le pousser mais Cassian résista.

« Pas ma chambre. Tu ne me raccompagnes pas à ma chambre. »

Les yeux rivés sur elle, il dégageait un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et de force et Jyn hocha la tête.

« Bon, alors si on allait prendre un peu l'air ? Je crois qu'on en a besoin tous les deux après ça. »

Elle voulut passer devant lui mais il ne se poussa pas et resserra sa prise sur sa main. Avec un sourire un peu forcée, elle tira sur son bras.

« Viens. »

Il suivit sans discuter et un instant, Jyn eut envie de l'emmener dans ses propres quartiers et de tester ses beaux discours. Seulement elle se ravisa et l'entraîna plutôt vers une plate-forme d'atterrissage à l'arrière de la base, un endroit à l'abri des regards et calme. Où ils pourraient éventuellement continuer cette étrange discussion, ou simplement se rafraîchir les idées. Cassian lui tenait toujours la main mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait plus à s'appuyer sur elle pour tenir debout. Il titubait à peine et Jyn fut partagée entre le soulagement de le voir retrouver ses esprits et la déception de ne plus l'avoir aussi honnête.

D'un autre côté, c'était probablement pour le mieux. Elle refusait de passer à l'acte alors qu'il n'était pas pleinement conscient et maintenant qu'elle savait, avec certitude absolue, qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, elle n'hésiterait plus. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce point qui la fit revenir sur le sujet alors qu'ils s'installaient contre le mur d'entrée. La nuit était claire et Jyn en profita pour observer directement Cassian alors qu'elle lui demandait doucement :

« Je ne comprends pas un truc... si tu as tellement envie de m'embrasser, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

La tête en appui contre le duracier, Cassian avait le yeux rivés sur le ciel et il esquissa un sourire las tout en resserrant les doigts sur la paume de Jyn mais il ne répondit pas.

« Je veux dire... bon, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas faire le premier pas et je ne dis pas que c'est à toi de le faire... mais bon... à chaque fois que j'essaie de... enfin, tu vois... tu gardes toujours tes distances... Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire. Je veux dire... j'ai essayé et tu m'as toujours donné l'impression ne pas vouloir changer les choses entre nous. »

Elle avait du mal à s'expliquer sans paraître accusatrice, mais honnêtement, c'était étrange. Son discours était en opposition totale avec son attitude. Plusieurs fois déjà Jyn avait tenté de se rapprocher et à chaque fois Cassian avait refusé. Il reculait dès qu'elle avançait et même l'évitait pour plusieurs jours si jamais elle avait eu le malheur de se montrer un peu trop familière.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que ça change, déclara-t-il soudain. Ca n'empêche pas que j'ai envie de toi. »

Un sentiment inconfortable s'installa dans son ventre et Jyn ne put couvrir la déception dans sa voix.

« Ah. Donc c'est juste sexuel ? Un fantasme parce que tu tripes sur les petites brunes hargneuses mais y a pas d'affects ? »

Cassian renifla, moqueur.

« Si seulement. »

Sans la regarder, il posa la tête sur son épaule et fit jouer son pouce à la limite de sa mitaine comme s'il cherchait sa peau.

« Je reconnais que je me suis découvert un intérêt inattendu pour les petites brunes en combat rapproché et j'ai plusieurs fois été surpris par le curieux désir d'être un tonfa mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet.

Non, le vrai problème, Jyn, c'est justement que je ne veux pas d'un simple plan cul avec toi. Je veux prendre mon temps, découvrir ce que tu aimes, ce qui te fait frémir, ce qui te fait faire ce bruit incroyable qui t'échappe parfois quand tu es contente. Je veux être à l'origine de ce bruit, je veux de te faire soupirer, gémir, hurler même. Je veux que tu perdes tout contrôle, que tu ne sois plus qu'une masse tremblante sous mes doigts. Et si je commence, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'arrêter. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, longue et presque douloureuse de ce qu'en entendit Jyn et elle le sentit s'appuyer un peu plus contre elle. Il perdait pied aussi bien physiquement que dans sa tête.

« Je veux te goûter entièrement, partout, respirer le parfum de ta peau et savourer tes lèvres. J'imagine plein de situations différentes et c'est difficile de choisir vraiment comment je m'y prendrais si je devais agir pour de bon parce que parfois, j'ai tellement envie de toi que je crains de ne pas pouvoir attendre, de ne pas être capable de m'appliquer assez, j'ai peur de céder face à ton manque de patience et je n'aurais qu'une première fois avec toi et je veux que ce soit parfait.

\- D'un autre côté, tu auras plein de deuxièmes, troisièmes fois. Alors si notre première fois est une simple affaire bousculée, il suffira de faire mieux après. »

Jyn était contente de pouvoir être aussi calme alors que tout son corps tremblait. Sa peau avait comme rétréci à force d'écouter Cassian lui décrire ce qu'il se refusait de faire et son cœur battait un peu trop vite à son goût. Mais malgré tout, elle était calme. Il ne la repoussait pas par manque d'intérêt et même s'il était clair qu'il avait encore des raisons d'hésiter, il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. C'était une belle avancée. Et comme il ne répondait pas et qu'elle craignait un peu qu'il ne s'endorme là, elle demanda :

« Au fait, une raison particulière à ton état d'ébriété avancée ? C'est pas bien ton genre de te laisser aller à boire plus que de raison. »

A ça, il se laissa aller complètement et glissa pour se retrouver allongé par terre, la tête en appui sur sa cuisse. Il garda sa main prisonnière et la tint sur son cœur pour jouer avec ses doigts.

« Je ne suis pas saoul. J'ai pris de la Chmartut'yunn viha, de l'eau de vérité. C'est un test que tous les agents des renseignements doivent passer régulièrement pour mesurer notre capacité à garder nos secrets. Et donc comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas de problème à garder les infos concernant la Résistance. »

Il soupira, visiblement défait et ferma les yeux.

« C'était bien le but, non ?

\- Oui, sauf que je parle trop de toi. Et Draven va me charrier avec ça pendant des semaines. »

Jyn sourit et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour poser un baiser sur ses phalanges.

« Ok mais si ça te permet de savoir quel goût j'ai, ça en vaut la peine, non ? »

A nouveau, Cassian renifla, désabusé.

« Je ne saurai rien, parce que je ne suis pas en état. La Chmartut'yunn viha est un psychotrope puissant, qui agit à plusieurs niveaux. Je doute de me souvenir de grand chose demain...

\- Mais moi, oui, glissa-t-elle avec malice.

\- Mais tu ne feras rien.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr ! »

Cassian se redressa sur un coude et passa la main dans ses cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse pour quelqu'un sous influence.

« Tu ne feras rien, parce que je te le demande maintenant. Même si j'ai envie de toi et que je ne me peux m'empêcher de te le dire, demain, je me contrôlerai à nouveau et...

\- Et demain, je te dirai tout ce que moi, j'ai envie de te faire. Et on avisera à partir de là. Ca te va ? »

Cassian posa son front contre sa poitrine mais Jyn eut le temps de le voir sourire.

« Tu es infernale.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pour ça que tu peux pas me résister ! »

Jyn se mit à rire et elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, pour le simple plaisir de l'ébouriffer un peu. Et aussi parce qu'elle savait que là, il ne la repousserait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier réflexe de Cassian à son réveil avait été de vérifier ses comm, à la recherche d'une trace d'action stupide puis il avait pris son courage à deux mains et affronté Draven. L'entrevue s'était nettement mieux passé que Cassian ne l'aurait pensé. Le général ne fit qu'une simple remarque sur son choix de diversion mais il n'y eut aucune provocation sur son intérêt pour Jyn ni même sur le fait qu'il ait, pour la première fois de sa carrière, jeté sur dévolu sur quelqu'un de son entourage pour concentrer son attention.

Les autres fois où il s'était retrouvé sous influence, Cassian s'était toujours obnubilé sur la programmation et n'avait eu de cesse de déblatérer pendant des heures sur comment il était possible d'utiliser les droïdes pour bien plus que des tâches subalternes.

Donc là, forcément, il révélait un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité en admettant son attention pour Jyn, mais Draven n'avait pas tellement semblé surpris. Ce qui était peut-être finalement le pire puisque cela impliquait que Cassian n'avait pas été très discret quant à son intérêt pour la jeune femme.

Pour autant, ce qu'il craignait le plus maintenant, c'était les réactions de l'intéressée suite à son déballage. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il lui avait raconté mais clairement, il en avait dit plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et il n'oublierait pas de remercier comme il se devait Zal Dinnes pour l'avoir livré alors qu'elle était supposée le raccompagner directement à ses quartiers. Seulement avant de régler ses comptes avec la pilote, il devait déjà faire le point avec Jyn.

De tous les endroits où il aurait pu la trouver, une pile de caisses au fond d'un hangar n'était pas le pire. Elle était suffisamment à l'écart des autres pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue ni interrompue et avec tout le trafic autour d'eux, il ne prenait trop de risque à la confronter. Sa confiance se fissura rapidement quand, au lieu de descendre comme il le demandait, elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et répliqua :

« J'aime bien être au-dessus, en général. »

Quelque chose dans son regard lui en disait long sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait mais il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon si facilement. Etouffant un commentaire sur sa taille qui n'aurait servi qu'à lui donner un avantage supplémentaire, il escalada les containers et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les jambes au bord de la caisse et le regard sur l'entrée du hangar afin de garder ses distances tout en étant assez près pour lui parler tranquillement. Il avait vaguement prévu de lui présenter ses excuses pour son discours décousu de la veille et lui demander d'ignorer ses propos, seulement maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, il comprenait bien qu'il avait été naïf d'imaginer une stratégie aussi simple contre Jyn.

Elle avait roulé le ventre et lui jetait une œillade amusée par en dessous alors qu'il tentait laborieusement de trouver les mots pour atténuer la véracité de son discours précédent. Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas précisément ce qu'il avait pu lui dire et par conséquent, il était difficile de nier. Avec son sourire en coin, Jyn semblait beaucoup trop apprécier son malaise et Cassian finit par soupirer, vaincu.

« Puisque clairement, il n'y aucune chance que tu oublies ce que je t'ai raconté, est-ce qu'au moins tu peux me faire partager l'étendu de mes âneries ? »

Jyn pinça les lèvres et appuya son menton dans ses mains.

« Je pourrais, mais tu m'as plus ou moins ordonner de ne pas tenir compte de ce que tu me disais parce que tu étais sous influence alors... »

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air parfaitement serein et Cassian se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que maintenant, tu suis mes ordres ? »

Malgré elle, Jyn pouffa et se remit sur le dos pour regarder le plafond.

« Il y avait une contrepartie intéressante à suivre celui-là.

\- En plus de me mettre infiniment mal à l'aise ? »

En souriant, Jyn lui prit la main et Cassian s'efforça de paraître détaché.

« Ca c'est un bonus merveilleux. Mais rassure-toi, Capitaine, ton malaise ne fait que commencer. Parce que même si j'ai accepté de ne pas tenir compte de tes intéressantes suggestions, et de prétendre n'avoir rien entendu... »

Le coup d'oeil qu'elle lui adressa était suffisant pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et qu'elle ne comptait pas une seconde mettre en défaut ses paroles, quelles qu'elles furent. Cassian avait donc été sincère et incapable de prétendre le contraire. Il se retint de grogner.

« Je t'ai aussi promis de te faire part de mes propres intentions à ton sujet et comme j'ai été sage hier et que j'ai écouté, tu vas devoir faire pareil. A ceci près que comme, moi, je suis gentille, je t'autorise totalement à intervenir si le cœur t'en dit. »

Jyn lui sourit, le regard pétillant et lui demanda en serrant les doigts sur les siens :

« Prêt ? »

La lueur de défi dans ses yeux n'indiquait rien de bon, pour autant Cassian refusait de faiblir. D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça et le sourire de Jyn se fit carnassier.

« Bien ! Alors pour commencer je dois t'avouer que je pense souvent à t'embrasser et ça dérape bien vite. Ce qui fait que je me demande à quoi tu ressembles sans tes vêtements, ajouta-t-elle en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. T'es plutôt mince, alors j'imagine que tu dois simplement être tout en muscles souples et courbes harmonieuses et tu dois avoir ce v parfait au niveau des hanches et... »

Elle rougit un peu, s'intéressa soudain au col de sa veste et se racla la gorge.

« Je me demande aussi si ta barbe pique quand tu embrasses. Si ça fait une différence par rapport à des joues lisses. Est-ce que je sentirais ta moustache sur mes lèvres ? Sur ma peau ? Comment tu embrasses, aussi... Est-ce que tu es du genre baiser fougueux, bouche ouverte avec échange de langue et salive ou plutôt lèvres contre lèvres et mains baladeuses ? Je te verrais plus dans le second cas mais après ce que tu m'as dit hier sur... comment tu voulais marquer mon cou... je me dis que peut-être tu n'es pas aussi délicat que ça. Ou peut-être simplement que tu t'adapte suivant les circonstances, comme le caméléon que tu es. »

Elle força un sourire en coin en lui faisant face mais Cassian resta imperturbable. Jyn détourna rapidement les yeux et joua avec le bord de ses mitaines.

« Et aussi, j'aime bien t'appeler Capitaine et je voudrais voir combien de temps réellement tu peux rester stoïque si j'avais le contrôle... J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'avoir un officiel des renseignements, entrainé à résister à tout transformé en masse gémissante à la simple idée de pouvoir enfin me toucher et du coup j'aimerais assez t'attacher au montant du lit et tester ta résistance entre mes cuisses. »

Les derniers mots avaient été ajoutés très vite alors qu'elle s'entortillait les doigts puis soudain, elle leva le regard sur lui, comme si tout était normal et Cassian sentit sa carapace se fendiller. Il pouvait toujours essayer de prétendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle suggérait mais Jyn n'était pas dupe. Donc à la place, il choisit plutôt de détourner la conversation en tendant la main vers elle et il agrippa à nouveau ses doigts.

« Toujours ce besoin d'avoir le dessus ? »

Il y avait une touche de plaisanterie dans sa voix mais son regard était bienveillant. Tendre même, avec une intensité troublante qui trahissait son flegme apparent. Jyn déglutit et haussa les épaules.

« Ça évite les mauvaises surprises. Et puis bon, je te parle de mes fantasmes, là, donc j'ai quand même le droit de choisir ce que je préfère, non ? »

Hochant la tête, Cassian se pencha un peu vers elle et répliqua :

« Totalement. En plus, je dois bien avouer que je n'imaginais pas vraiment les choses autrement.

\- Ouais, ben maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, faudrait peut-être que t'envisages de penser à autre chose.

\- Après de telles révélations, tu m'excuseras, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps. »

Il plaisantait mais il vit Jyn se raidir à nouveau.

« Oh je me doute bien, figure-toi que j'y suis passée aussi y a pas si longtemps. Après bien sûr, il reste la solution logique qui serait d'agir en conséquence puisqu'on veut tous les deux plus ou moins la même chose. »

Le reproche était à peine voilé et Cassian sentit son estomac se nouer. Plus doucement, elle ajouta :

« Rassure-toi, Cassian, je n'attends pas de réaction immédiate de ta part. Je suis relativement certaine que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir d'engager sur cette voie avec moi. »

Elle attendit juste assez pour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer puis elle ajouta d'un ton faussement provoquant :

« Et pour info, je veux qu'il soit bien dit que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! »

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Cassian chercha à comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais avant qu'il n'ait pu former la moindre conclusion, elle ajouta :

« Mais je pourrais. »

A nouveau, un blanc et Cassian eut beaucoup de mal à rester immobile. Il avait l'habitude de masquer ses émotions, de garder un visage impassible en toute circonstance, seulement face au regard direct de Jyn, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir plus brusquement. D'un ton bien plus calme qu'il n'était, Cassian demanda :

« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ses propres sentiments et il fut assez soulagé qu'elle ne relève pas.

« Simple, Capitaine. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit et presque toute ma journée à réfléchir à la différence entre ton comportement habituel et ton discours d'hier. »

Elle lui adressa une œillade incisive et Cassian bénit ses années de pratique aux détachements, sinon il aurait rougi. Et probablement bafouiller comme un adolescent.

« Et je dois aussi t'avouer que je suis flattée et en même temps un peu terrifiée par tes propositions. Parce que tu vois, je n'ai jamais connu d'homme qui prenne son temps avec moi et même si l'idée est tentante, elle a quelque chose d'effrayant. »

Elle fit une pause et baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts toujours enlacés. Avec un sourire las, elle le regarda à nouveau et reprit :

« Ca rend les choses plus intimes. Ce n'est plus simplement du sexe. Il y a du sentiment. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse. Ça permet de simplifier un peu les choses. »

Cassian hésita un peu et finit par avouer à son tour :

« Je suis pas amoureux de toi non plus.

\- Je sais. Mais tu pourrais. »

Il ne confirma pas. Il ne nia pas non plus.

« Et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ça le problème.

\- Que je ne t'aime pas ? »

Jyn rit et secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est plus que s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre nous, seulement une bête attirance physique, on aurait déjà couché ensemble. De façon rapide et brouillonne, comme à mon habitude ou en prenant notre temps parce que tu es du genre méticuleux dans tout ce que tu fais... peut-être un peu les deux. Mais il y a les sentiments. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de t'encombrer d'une relation amoureuse et que c'est pour ça que non seulement tu ne m'embrasses pas alors que tu en meurs d'envie mais qu'en plus, tu prends la fuite si je m'approche trop près. »

Et comme pour prouver son point, elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux rivés sur lui et Cassian eut un mouvement de recul qui la fit sourire.

« Donc voilà. Je t'ai promis de ne pas abuser de toi en échange du détail de mes envies me concernant, c'est fait. De manière abrégée, parce que pour être honnête, c'est déjà assez embarrassant de raconter ses fantasmes en étant sobre mais quand en plus l'intéressé n'en est absolument pas ému... honnêtement, si tu ne m'avais pas expliqué hier combien tu as envie de moi, je penserai que tu ne sais pas de quoi je te parle. »

Cassian voulut lui dire qu'il était loin d'être indifférent seulement avouer avait de lourdes conséquences. Il eut l'air un peu penaud quand il lui demanda : « Et du coup, tout va bien entre nous maintenant ? »

Jyn prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de sourire.

« Ouais, tout va bien. »

Une nouvelle inspiration et elle glissa : « Et ça ira encore mieux une fois que j'aurai le ventre plein. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu veux un moment tranquille ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se laissa glisser de la pile de caisses et Cassian se sentit soudain complètement vide. Il risquait de la perdre s'il ne se décidait pas.

« Jyn. »

Il évitait de la regarder en face, et Jyn se crispa.

« Si je tombe, tu me rattrapes ? »

Jyn fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'avoir une explication mais Cassian ajouta :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que le soit la raison, si je tombe, tu me rattrapes ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir son sourire.

« Evidemment, bêta. Même si tu tombes sous mon charme. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il l'attrapa.

« Surtout si c'est sous ton charme. »

« Fais simplement attention, Capitaine, parce que dans ce cas, je risque de ne pas faire que t'attraper. »

Il lui sourit et se laisse tomber à ses pieds.

* * *

 _Ne me demandez pas, je ne sais pas. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de faire un truc léger et la réflexion sur les hésitations de Cassian et du coup, je ne suis pas sûre que ça aille ensemble. J'avais aussi envie de ne pas vraiment conclure parce que je veux les laisser libres. Trop de contradiction dans un seul texte... Bref, j'ai essayé._


End file.
